Palacio de Príncipes
by mr.fxncy-pxnts
Summary: El ratón Mickey ha planeado un programa muy divertido después de la finalización de su show House Of Mouse. Y es algo que nadie jamás imaginó, pero que todos amarán. ¿Cómo sería si los príncipes y héroes de Disney vivieran juntos en un solo palacio durante tres meses? ¿Qué clase de alboroto se armaría? ¿Podrán siquiera convivir los tres meses?
1. Próximamente

_Próximamente..._

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que diablos es esto?

 _De los creadores, directores y productores del exitoso show del famoso ratón Mickey, House of Mouse..._

—No, ninguno sabe por qué estamos aquí.

 _Llega a sus pantallas, bolas de cristal alta definición con WiFi integrado, o cualquier dispositivo que utilice para ver los programas..._

—¿En serio existe una bola de cristal de alta definición con WiFi integrado? ¡Necesito una!

—Aladdin, eres pobre. No la podrías comprar —bromeó el británico de John Smith, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del moreno.

—Oh, mejor cállate saco de esteroides oxigenados.

 _El genialoso..._

—¿Siquiera existe esa palabra? —habló Eric para sí mismo.

—¿Cómo me acabas de llamar? —reclamó el rubio.

—¿Acaso eres sordo, John? —respondió agresivo el árabe.

 _Increíble..._

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo... —Shang suspiró negando con la cabeza—. Por cierto, Henry, Cenicienta dejó su zapato en mi casa en la última reunión.

 _Extremadamente asombroso..._

—Oh, lo siento. Ya sabes, tiene la cabeza en las nubes —se disculpó el pelinegro.

— ¿Alguien puede decirle a Aladdin y John que detengan su pelea? —dijo Kristoff a todos los presentes.

 _Esperado por todos nuestros videntes..._

—Nah, se las arreglarán solos —respondió desinteresado Eugene.

— ¡Al menos yo no soy un mentiroso de primera!

 _Un programa totalmente educativo..._

— ¡Al menos a mí no me ponen cuernos más grandes que a Adam!

—¡Oigan, no me metan en su pelea de niñatos! —reclamó el francés, asesinando con la mirada a quienes se agarraban a golpes sumamente masculinos.

 _Sin ningún tipo de agresividad que los niños puedan aprender..._

—Siento que esto va a terminar mal —murmuró Philip encogiéndose de hombros.

 _Y donde los niños aprenderán sobre la amistad..._

Hércules, ya cansado de la pelea, les golpeó a ambos en la cabeza suavemente, noqueándolos.

Vamos, suavemente de Hércules es un golpe que te deja inválido.

 _Les presentamos el mejor programa existente..._

—¿Era necesario eso? —cuestionó Phoebus alzando una ceja.

—Sí. Me tenían hartos los idiotas —y como siempre, Shang y Adam dijeron al unísono la misma frase. Los malhumorados se entienden.

 _Palacio..._

—Oh, una mosca —habló Florian de la nada.

—¡¿DÓNDE?!

 _De..._

—¡Naveen, por favor! ¡Qué desagradable! —exclamó asqueado Henry.

 _Príncipes..._

—Estoy rodeado de idiotas —murmuró Milo.

—Rt.

* * *

 ** _Algo de humor no hace mal ¿No?_**

 ** _Espero les guste este fanfic :')_**

 ** _Está inspirado en la serie de la artista knightjj (theartofknightjj). El dibujo de la portada está hecho por ella :D_**

 ** _¡Espero les guste!_**


	2. 1 Llegada

_**Aclaración antes de comenzar:**_

 _ **Adam - Bestia humano (?).**_

 _ **Henry - El de Cenicienta**_

 _ **Florian - El de Blanca Nieves**_

 _ **Los otros son los nombres oficiales. Estos son dados por los fans, ya que sería raro que no tuvieran nombre (?).**_

 _ **¡Espero les guste el capítulo!**_

* * *

 _Primera semana - antes del primer día de grabación._

Los catorce hombres miraron el gran palacio simultáneamente. Algunos asombrados, otros confundidos, otros pensando lo bonito que era. Y otros pensando que su propio castillo era más grande.

—Aún no entiendo que diablos es esto —rompió el silencio Flynn, el esposo de Rapunzel, mientras tomaba sus maletas y comenzaba a caminar a la gran entrada, donde les esperaban un grupo de pingüinos mayordomos manteniendo las puertas abiertas—. Aunque no me quejo ¡Mira este lugar!

—Ay por favor, Eugene —el nombrado fulminó con la mirada a quien caminaba a su lado, Henry, el idiota ese afeminado que no eNTENDÍA QUE A FLYNN NO SE LE DEBE DECIR ASÍ. Ah. Aunque bueno, este obviamente ignoró la mirada de "púdrete"—. Hay palacios mejores que este.

—¿Ah sí? —esta vez, quien se unió a la conversación fue el pobre canela pasión, qUIERO DECIR ALADDIN, quien miraba con una ceja alzada al pelinegro—. ¿Cómo cuáles palacios?

—El mío, por ejemplo —habló esta vez el hombre que ya no puede comer más mariscos porque se casó con un pez, haciendo la imitación exacta del marido de Cenicienta, a lo que todos rieron, exceptuando obviamente a Henry y al par de amargados.

—¡Yo no hablo así! Aunque es cierto, mi castillo es mUCHO MEJOR Y PRECIOSO QUE ESTE—se quejó mientras todos entraban al castillo.

—Por favor, deja de presumir que tienes más dinero que Aladdin ¿no ves que lo deprime? —dijo esta vez Phoebus.

Apenas ingresaron, los pingüinos tomaron las maletas de cada uno y las dejaron a un lado, a lo cual todos agradecieron a pesar de no saber por qué las dejaban allí.

Extrañamente, los pingüinos (que son los mismo que trabajaron en House Of Mouse porque son los únicos que no cobran tanto) les indicaron a los príncipes y héroes que se sentaran en los tres grandes sofás que en el gran living había. Estos lo hicieron, a excepción de Aladdin, que fue a admirar la gran pantalla de plasma de cien pulgadas (Mickey, dónde consigues estas mierdas) como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. Y bueno, como culparlo, su pobreza le hacía admirar hasta una manzana en sus manos si es que no la había robado.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? —preguntó el saco de esteroides oxigenadoss larga vida a la reina, John Smith (que nombre más original, por cierto), ignorando la imbecilidad del árabe.

—Kcio —respondió el guapísimo y acosador del bosque, Philip, encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto, vieron como uno de los pingüinos caminaba hasta quedar en medio del espacio que había entre los tres sofás. Todos los príncipes le miraron curiosos, sobre todo cuando el pingüino sacó un control de quien sabe donde. Los catorce miraron expectantes, y entonces, el pingüino encendió la televisión.

Los príncipes casi quedan ciegos, y Aladdin se dio el golpe de su vida al irse de espaldas por el susto.

—CAMBIALO AHORA —gritó aterrado Henry, quien se había trepado a los brazos del chino súper macho que niega haber sentido cosas por Mulán cuando se hacía pasar por un hombre llamado masturbándose en inglés (nótese el sarcasmo)—. Shang, protegeme, es horrible.

El nombrado solo lo soltó, haciendo que el esposo de Cenicienta se golpeara en su trasero inexistente.

—Por Dios —murmuró el hermoso y más perfecto de todos los presentes, el amor platónico de la narradora, Adam—. ¿Por qué existe un vídeo de Úrsula bailando Anaconda? Es desagradable.

—Y eso que no has visto el de Gastón —la voz de Mickey resonó por el lugar, siendo que estaba en la TV por una videollamada—. Y sí, existe.

A todos les dio un escalofrío al imaginar eso. Keasko.

—bUENO, ¿Qué les parece el lugar, chicos? —todos miraron a la pantalla.

—Pues... —Hércules, ese tipo lleno de músculos y que es demasiado griego para funcionar, empezó—. Llevamos menos de diez minutos aquí y ya han pasado como diez cosas raras, así que me podría acostumbrar.

—A mí me gusta. Por cierto ¿Hay libros? —opinó el más normal de todos, Milo.

—Sí. De hecho, hay cosas para la entretención de todos ¡hasta un patio gigante con muchos árboles! —Tarzán sonrió con entusiasmo—. Y mucho hielo —Kristoff hizo una especie de baile de la victoria—. Y ahí verán que más hay, no sé que habrán puesto.

—¿En cuánto tiempo construyeron este lugar? —cuestionó el otro francés (hay como un millón o sea qué ondis), Phoebus, que se llevaba preguntando eso desde que llegaron al lugar.

—A ver... —el ratón comenzó a sacar cuentas—. Lo empezamos el viernes... hoy estamos lunes... ¡Tres días!

Todos se quedaron callados.

Debía de estar bromeando.

Hasta yo estoy impactadi3.

—kHÉEEEEEEE —x2.

—Par favar, es Disney, tenemos magia —el ratón hizo una expresión tipo "utzea, ubiquense". Hasta chasqueó los dedos.

—Ni que lo menciones —dijo Naveen, el sapo canela pasión, sí, ese que también es pobre. Debería ser hermano de Aladdin—. Esa "magia" me ha dejado traumas.

—Rt —admiremos como Adam miraba al pasado nostálgicamente. Aún no supera que ya no pueda trepar techos. /3

—Narradora, deja de hablar idioteces —oBLÍGAME—. Sabes que puedo decirle a Bella tus planes para quedarte con Adam ¿No? —ay Mickey, tú sabes que te amo ¿verdad?—. Solo sigue con la historia ¿Quieres? —oc.

Ejem, continuando con la historia e ignorando el hecho de que todos miraban a Mickey con cara de "wat wea", sobre todo Adam.

—Bueno, les explicaré de qué trata todo esto, que seguro se han preguntado eso ¿no? —todos asintieron mientras Kristoff se urgaba la nariz—. Les explicaré... Tendrán que estar aquí tres meses —khé—. Y cada semana harán retos distintos —okey, eso no sonaba para nada bien—. Y pueden ser desde tener que ser sirenos-

—Em, en realidad se llaman trito-

—CÁLLATE MILO. Que desubicado que eres —regañó el ratón—. Como decía, los retos pueden ser desde tener que vestir tutús una semana... —Eugene tomó un sorbo de un vaso se agua que sacó de la nada—. Hasta tener que ser mujeres una semana.

Y entonces, lo escupió en la cara de Florian, quien permaneció con su cara de "holi" sin inmutarse. Espera ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí?

—eSO NO ESTABA EN EL CONTRATO —exclamó Shang. O sea, siendo mujer no podría andar sin camisa. Y si no está sin camisa, no es Shang.

—Ni siquiera hay un contrato.

—...Sabía que algo andaba mal.

Entonces, inició un escándalo en la sala, todos reclamando cosas a Mickey, hasta que, sorprendentemente, alguien decidió hablar.

—¿Podré tocar mis senos?

Okey.

Al parecer esa era la razón de por qué Florian no solía hablar.

—... Ya entiendo porque me dijeron que nunca haga programas con ustedes.

* * *

 _ **No está tan gracioso :(**_

 _ **Debo mejorar mi humor (?).**_

 _ **Hice esto en una hora, kondiz.**_

 _ **Ñsjdñs ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
